Naruto: Neglected Frontier
by ssjmaelstrom
Summary: his family neglects him, his sisters bully him, ignored by everyone. what happens when he stumbles across ancient power? destiny? he leads a group of kids on a quest to save his mother's world, he must go through special changes, new bonds and fighting the shadows to succeed. he is naruto; leader of the chosen. femnaru. formerly known as naruto: frontier of the damned.


Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or digimon.

"It's not fair! Why, why!? Why do they always choose them over me?", A young boy, no older than six, screamed to the heavens, hoping for the answer but yet knowing there would be none given.

This young boy was of average height among his age group, standing at a decent 42 inches, with flawless tanned skin, his hair was a shining gold that stuck out in all directions stopping at the nape of his neck, his sapphire eyes, that made the sky pale in comparison to its depth, were currently shut, damp with flowing crystal tears that gathered at the edges of the sapphire orbs and flew down his plump cheeks, his small hands furiously wiping at the offending liquid, although they did not stop its decent down his face.

His cream coloured shirt whipped about him as well as his blue shorts from the wind that sped past his small form. His dark shoes made but silent noises as they raced across the dirt trail, no destination in sight only to escape from his troubles, to forget what was waiting back at his residence, the family scene that follows him and plagues his life, mocking him, hurting him, killing him inside with each passing moment of such torture.

The small figure raced through the foliage of the surrounding forests, taking random turns every so often. Not aware of his current surroundings, his foot caught under an uprooted vine, sending the boy tumbling down the, thankfully, moderately small cliff face with a startled yell, the exposed rocks tore at his skin and clothes exposing parts of his body, cutting through his skin and digging out chunks of his flesh along the trail.

His descent sharply changed to a less steep fall, presumably hitting the bottom, abruptly his head bashed against a boulder in the path of his roll, cracking his head open down the center, he bit back a cry. Forcing open his eyes he observed his tracks, they were covered in blood pointing to a clear position of him.

He couldn't feel the pain of his broken body, it felt numb, he could see his mangled body through swollen, bloodshot eyes, his legs were twisted in odd and disturbing ways, the bones in the left leg were protruding from their confines within the limb, the blood sprayed from the bloody, gaping tear through the side of his shin, the right looked to be lacerated and ripped in several places, he could see the muscles in his leg thumping to a beat, the bones tore through the muscles and came out through his feet, staining his shoes with his young blood, his arms were snapped backwards, the bones poked through the skin and tore at the muscles revealing the sight of his rich life blood as it flowed out of the tears and pooled around his broken and gory form. His neck, lacerated by jagged stones during his fall, was hoarse and bleeding, he tried to form words or call for help, but his efforts were wasted as he choked on the rising blood as it poured from his mouth. His strangled cry through the blood was accompanied only by the, almost silent, drip of his rich life-blood trailing down the protruding bones and splashing near silently into the ever-growing puddle of red below him.

As darkness slowly crept into the corner of his vision, his breathing came out in shallow breaths. '_Is this how it's going to end, how I'm going to die? Tou-san… Kaa-san…', _his eyelids drooped, he could feel a tug at his consciousness, pulling him into an embrace, _'Why… Why couldn't you love me like you loved them…', _he could feel the darkness enclose around him, embracing him in its blanket, he welcomed it, no more pain, no more suffering just peace, _'I feel sleepy… it feels… nice…',_ slowly, painfully slowly, the darkness filled his vision as his consciousness escaped him, the thought of dying suddenly seemed very welcoming.

His mind seemed to freeze, the darkness stopped it engulfment of his vision, the pain, blood and tears seemed to be forgotten as his mind caught up with its thoughts. '_I can't die yet… too much… to do… need to gain… acknowledgment from them… I'll be… I'll be the best son I can… then they'll… they'll love me, just as much… as they loved them…'_, His thoughts seemed to resonate his will. He couldn't give up! Not yet! There was too much to be done! He had to gain his parents' love! Become the best ninja ever! And become hokage! He couldn't do any of that if he was dead. As his will pushed back the clutches of death, the darkness slowly ebbed from his vision, he inwardly smirked, he was going to beat this, he wasn't going to lose!

He flinched, biting back a cry, he didn't expect the sudden rush of pain that flooded through his body. Steeling his nerves he pushed on through willpower to fight back the dark embrace as the pain of his injuries took its toll on his body and newly regained consciousness. He knew he couldn't move, that was for certain, so he slowly panned his vision from one side to the other.

He was in a cavern, it was dark with little light coming through the cracks in certain areas among the walls and ceiling, a contrast to the shining morning he had been running under only minutes before. The floor was cold to the touch and slightly moist, no doubt from either his blood or the chilling temperature in the room, looking around in what limited range he had, he could see that the entirety of the cavern was covered in moisture as well but instead of the liquid falling to the floor from the ceiling or walls of the cavern, it seemed to be moving as though it were a body of water in constant motion, the liquid itself was a light green, odd, he mused, the cave it self was a mixture of sky and navy blue in different areas, this could be seen due to the liquid thinning out in certain areas of the cavern.

But the cave's oddities paled in comparison to what could be seen resting several feet away from his current prone position, atop what resembled a podium of sorts, made of the cave's stone, was an idol.

It was small in size, comparable to that of a small house animal, it looked to resemble a sea creature of sorts, two light blue teardrop shapes with navy blue trim standing on the edge their sides connecting to a bigger light blue teardrop shape with navy blue trim, one red gem at he head on each shape. Extending out from behind said connected shapes, which oddly resembled a helmet, was a mint green body of that of a fish covered in navy blue markings. This figure sat upon a black hexagonal piece, the edges were covered in odd golden symbols.

This statue… it called to him, he could feel a connection to it, almost like it knew who he was. _"I have been waiting for you, child"_.

He started at the voice, it sounded angelic, heavenly even, and distinctly female, _'But where did it have come from?', _He thought, wondering if he was hallucinating or that maybe his blood loss and injuries was getting to him, as he was contemplating his sanity the voice spoke to him again, snapping him out of his musings.

"_I am no illusion child, I am real and speaking to you through your mind."_, the figures voice rang in his ears, soothing really, like a melody. _"Oh you flatter me!"._ Apparently it had heard him. _"I am no 'it' child, if you must call me something address as Ophanimon, and I am female for your information."_

Suddenly his mind was flooded with images. There was a group of ten giant, beastial figures bathed in a golden light, the image changed. There was a group of five teenagers, four males and one female, they wore odd clothing and seemed to be lost? The boy in yellow and red wearing goggles on his head was suddenly enveloped in a cocoon that looked to be made of blue rings, the blue cocoon disappeared and in its place was a warrior in red, he wielded flames like it was nothing, a feat no shinobi had been able to do so far.

The image blurred into a different picture, it was the same group of teens only there were all changing into these monstrous things, an armored beetle wielding lightning in his hands, a small ice white bear on skis launching balls of snow from a green object in his hands, an armored wolf suited man slashing at the air with blades of what seemed to be pure light, a pixie would be the best way to describe the next girl as she was wearing pink straps around her body, like armor, her hair was purple and flowed down her back ending at the small of her back with pixie wings sprouting from her shoulder blades letting her take flight into the skies as she controlled the wind with her hands, and lastly was the same red warrior as before with his fairly long blonde hair, strikingly similar to the small boy's own, he wielded the flames just as well as before.

The images continued to play across his mind, their journey and their lives played in his head, he learnt all they had learnt, the digital world and its crisis, the legendary spirits of the elements and also the three angels and the different spirits they now hold, Cherubimon, Seraphimon and… Ophanimon…

'_You are Ophanimon, one-third of the three angels that were entrusted with the spirits of the elements, light and wind. You're hiding in this cave because the digital world has fallen… the lack of technology in our era is the cause of that as well as a great shadow that conquered your world… through your powers you were able to adapt to the chakra of this era… you have been waiting for another of the 'Digi-Destined' like so long ago to come and claim the power of the spirits you now hold, wind and water, as during your escape from the digital world the sprits were switched around in desperation to confuse the shadow as to who has what spirits so you would not be followed into this world and therefore would gain more time so as to locate the chosen children to help you rescue the Digital World, or what is left of it…'_, Mentally grimacing at the headache caused by the images, he listed what he knew of his current company and their situation.

She smirked, this human was definitely advanced for his age, but then again of course he was she had chosen him as her champion and apart of the new generation of Digi-Destined because of it as well as for other reasons. _"You seemed to be very smart for your age, but when a child is forced to grow up neglected like yourself I suppose that is what should be expected.",_ she inwardly scowled, she knew of his situation with his family and his less than satisfactory life, she had reluctantly agreed with the other two, they being Serapimon and Cherubimon, that the new generation of D-D, Dig-Destined, would be made up of those who knew great pain, whom had to live through an awful childhood or were not raised in loving, warm embraces of precious ones, they had done this so that they would be able to make the digital world their new home, basically manipulating them to fight for them, she hated this way of accomplishing their goal and would rather find a more gentler and more truthful way but, she sighed, she knew this path would, hopefully, be better for everyone and had reluctantly agreed, a sentiment deeply shared with her brethren, to go forth with it. Now though, her champion had arrived and would carry on his duties, with a special _surprise_ she had in store as well.

For a while there was no more words he could hear from the digital being telepathically speaking to him, then he heard a sigh, followed by more silence before that was broken by insane giggles, he mentally shuddered, he could just feel something drastic was going to happen to him, an unpleasant feeling crawling down his spine.

'_Can we please get to the point of you telling me of all this.'_, He thought rather impatiently, who wouldn't when you're dying in a cave when someone starts talking to you through your mind and tells you about a different world altogether, as ridiculous as it may be, though he had no reason not to believe her, how could all of this be happening if it wasn't? Especially the visions, or more specifically the memories of the being communicating with him. It could all be a Genjutsu paired with the Yamanaka's mind jutsu but with the little knowledge he had of chakra, including his own small supply, there was no feeling of invading chakra, and the pain was too real as well,_ 'And another thing, with how messed up my body is shouldn't I be dead yet?'_, There was really no explanation he could think of for that.

Seemingly startled from her previous thoughts on her special '_surprise'_ for the mangled boy, she cleared her throat in an attempt to gather her thoughts, _"Ah, hai, in order from last to first, you are not dead yet, my abilities grant me the power to heal you for the time being.",_ looking down at his previous mangled body he was surprised to see the wounds healing and closing up slowly, his skin turned to its originally healthy tan, and the bones and muscles reset themselves painlessly, almost like the proof that his body had been mutilated was never there,_ "Now then onto more important matters, the point of telling you all of this is so that you have the proper education in particular areas for when you become apart of the new D-D's, I had thought you would have figured this out already.", _She said in a calm voice, though taking on a twinge of disappointment at the end.

He sighed_, 'I thought as much.', _he had already known what was to come, the actual knowledge of her history implanted into his brain was a dead give-away_._

"_Now let me give you a brief overview on the connection between our two worlds and how you came to be chosen. Though you may have seen glimpses of the human world from the previous Digi-Destineds' era there has been a drastic change from that time and now._

You see in a final battle against a vicious monster the previous Digi-Destined had sacrificed themselves to lock it away forever, but they could not do this themselves as they had no knowledge of how to actually achieve such a thing. But with the combined power of myself, Cherubimon and Seraphimon we were able to combine all of the human and beast spirits along with a portion of our power to create a being of untold power, this being went by many names such as the 'Shinobi no Kami' and the 'Savior of the World', but a name you mast likely know him by was the Rikudo Sennin.", She was interrupted by a resounding yell of 'What!?', "Calm down child, I can understand your surprise but you must let me finish,", after receiving a sheepish nod and a mumble apology in reply, she smiled as she recalled her ancient tale, the blonde child listening with rapt attention.

"It was that battle that we had learned of the side-effects of such a transformation, combining human DNA with such powerful Digi-Code had essentially created what you shinobi now call Chakra, to us it was a magnificent discovery at first that we had learned to harness to the best of our abilities and had eventually developed our own pseudo-Chakra systems as well so that we may live to guard over humanity and search for our warriors, but after several centuries of humans creating such advanced and spectacular techniques you had stopped inventing them and instead had started stealing jutsu from other people, then you had all had the same techniques with no one being original anymore and so with that I had fallen asleep for several more centuries, that was until I had sensed an unusual form of chakra, it was unique in only several people and gave them amazing abilities separate from the rest of the population, this would be later known as a bloodline, suddenly they all started popping up one after the other, but what was really fascinating was that some of these kekkei-genkai were very similar to the powers of the ten spirits. I had witnessed several people harnessing the flames very similar to the ones of the sprits of fire, Agnimon and Vlitramon, another was a clan of people that harnessed an element similar to, but not exactly, the spirits of ice, Kumamon and Korikakumon. I had formed a theory from a thesis of the skills I had seen so far that whoever had inherited the powers or bloodline similar to the predominant element of the two spirits I held, they would become my chosen warrior."

'_So what happens now, I go fight the other spirits or something?'_, While the story was intriguing and something he will most likely never forget, he was still a kid and as such the prospect of having powers like the spirits wielded and fighting against them as well was something that interested the blonde, to have such mastery over an element would certainly lead to a good battle.

"_No, no, no,_", she chided, an image of what he guessed was Ophanimon appeared in his mind, she was 'tsk'ing with her finger like she was scolding a child, namely him, _"Didn't you learn anything from my story? You will work together with the bearers of the other spirits to help fight a monstrosity, the same one who had wrought near total destruction upon the Digital World_.", her usually calm, soft, melodious voice adopted a cold, serious edge, the change started him, not expecting such a thing.

'_But why me?... Why not choose one of my sisters, or both… Everyone else always does…'_, he thought bitterly, his sisters were treated as though they were kami's gift to shinobi, they acted like it too. Whenever they would get something wrong everyone would say that it was right or that something threw off their focus and sometimes, he personally hated this one, that because they lived in the same house as them that his 'dobeness', the title 'dobe' given to him referring how useless they thought his skills were even though that is their fault for not teaching him anything, was rubbing off on them. Over the years he had been belittled, teased and beaten because no other child was willing to play with 'the Heroes' loser brother', that had hurt, he had no friends because of those two, and what was worse was that his sisters along with all the other children had taken to bullying him at every chance, it didn't help that his parents neglected him of attention and ignored his existence unless he was being blamed for someone else's pranks, most of the time he was the scapegoat for his sisters' pranks.

Ophanimon sighed, she had seen the awful way this young child was raised, it sickened her that someone could be so horribly treated; bullied by his sisters, neglected by his parents and even forgotten on his birthday only because his sisters shared the same birthday and no one would dare miss the two 'Princess'' birthday, and that left the little boy all alone each year, singing Happy Birthday to himself while crying through the night as everyone else celebrated his sisters' birthday in the center of the village.

"_I chose you because I can see something within you child, you do not hate your family do you, you would never wish them harm?", _that thought struck him, it was true he didn't hate his family enough to hurt them, but that did not mean he didn't hate them at all, he loathed them in fact but would never hurt them, that's why he took each punishment without question even though it was his sisters' faults, he just didn't like to see people get hurt, his philosophy was that pain only breeds more pain, while he was being a bit hypocritical in that regard he had a reason to though, so it doesn't count, he would stubbornly think to himself.

'_I just don't want to see people get hurt.', _He said tiredly, he had bean beaten enough to realize that, like every other person in the world, pain hurts.

"_But isn't your dream to be a shinobi?", _she rebutted, it was his dream but how did she know that?_ "As for me knowing, I have watched your life from the moment of your birth, I know all there is to know about you, child.", _while that unsettled him a bit, he could understand seeing as he was chosen by her, no point in not knowing anything about your person of choice he guessed.

Shrugging his now reset shoulders and hearing a satisfying crack, he answered her truthfully as he inspected his still recovering body_. 'Yeah I wanna be a shinobi, but its 'cause I wanna help people, and having strength is the best way to do it.'_

She was startled, everything he said he meant, looking into his entrancing blue eyes, which she could see due to her presence encompassing the whole cavern rrom, she smirked, this kid was going to go far with that burning will behind his eyes, she would just help to speed it along, but now for_ the _question_, "Let me ask you child, do you know what a shinobi does? What a shinobi would do for money? What they actually do? ... They kill, you said you wanted to be a shinobi to help people, is your answer to that goal to kill anyone your paid to kill? To kill the innocent because you were promised money, women and fame from your employer? Would you spill the blood of an innocent child to sate a dark hunger?", _Her voice was literally dripping with venom accompanied with killing intent, Ki, that spiked higher with each word.

Mustering what little courage within him that wasn't completely horrified from the Ki he, surprisingly, managed to hold his ground, _"_NO!", he actually shouted with his regained voice, rubbing the now sore throat because of its dryness from disuse_, 'I will never hurt an innocent person, 'cause they deserve to live!'_, He continued his answer in his mind.

"_Then should not the guilty be given chance to repent for their sins, to be forgiven?", _yet another question she wanted to hear the boy's answer to, though she did not expect the answer given.

'_But there's nothing to forgive, the bad people only do bad stuff because no one showed them how to do the good stuff but I am, I'm gonna show them how to be good!', _Was his loud, childish mental reply. Ah such innocence, he could be an ingenious little brat the first second then a childish, innocent little boy with dreams as high as the stars.

She chuckled good-naturedly_, "what if the 'bad people' don't want to be good?_", she knew she had him there, no matter how smart, albeit childish, he was he couldn't solve all of the world's problems, at least she didn't think so.

Remembering a certain image from the memories he countered_, 'Then they can be reborn like the Digimon, and then they can be taught how to be good!', _She faltered, that actually wasn't bad, though that wouldn't be able to happen considering the difference of the Digital and shinobi worlds.

She knew she had made a good choice with this one, now to test his resolve. Smiling proudly at her chosen's answers, she asked_, "Child will you fight for the weak?"_

Regaining slight feeling in his legs he answered weakly_, 'Yes.'_

"_Will you protect the ones precious to you with your life?_", calmly, she asked watching as the boy regained feeling in the rest of his body.

In a slightly stronger voice of thought he answered_, 'Yes.'_, He could feel the numbness fading from his body.

"_Will you rise to your maximum to conquer the evil of this world?_", she said, her voice turning slightly demanding, though he didn't notice.

With a grunt of effort he shifted his legs to rest so that it looked like he wascrouching, placing a hand on the boulder behind him he grunted out a,_ "Yes.", _though it was barely above a whisper.

"_Will you embrace your destiny to be a hero to this world and the next?", _she asked louder, the demand in her voice rose, and this time he noticed.

"Yes.", he said loudly through gritted teeth, it echoed lowly throughout the dark cavern. Despite his body screaming at him to stop, using his hand he pushed off from the boulder onto weak legs, shaking like jelly.

"_Will you become a Digi-Destined as you were born to be!_", her voice rose to the point that she was shouting out her words, so powerful that the cavern shook with her every word, rubble and dust fell from the ceiling from its power. This was not a question…

But he answered anyway."YES! I will become a Digi-Destined!", He shouted, his voice resonated through out the cave as it shook, not as violently as Ophanimon's but not mildly either. Acting on instinct he reached out his hand toward the blue-green fish idol as it floated from its previous spot on the rock pedestal to his outstretched hand.

As soon as his fingers brushed against the surprisingly metallic body of the object he was engulfed in a cocoon of light. He felt small warmth encompass his form like a flickering candle flame, the warmth burned hotter, but not uncomfortable. The cocoon started to brighten, as well as the feeling of warmth radiating within it, it was climbing steadily higher, the feeling started to burn slightly as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, soon the burning feeling grew into an unbearable flame. He curled into a ball hoping to shield himself from the pain of being burnt alive, his throat was dry and hoarse, he couldn't call for help, couldn't call for ophanimon, not that he was thinking of that, his primary thoughts centered on being cooked alive inside an egg of golden light.

The burning started to seep into his skin, he could do naught but shudder and convulse as the feeling ran through his body. The burning latched onto his veins engulfing his blood, encased his bones in its flames as the burning seeped into his skeleton down to the marrow, bathed his muscles in its liquid flame. It felt like hellfire in his veins, it was so painful he almost wished he would die, only to remind himself that whatever was going on, Ophanimon probably did it in his best interests.

The burning died down, but did not subside. He could feel himself… shifting, transforming really, his figure narrowed, the bones supporting his body started to shake and crack violently before aligning itself in a familiar yet slightly different structure. His hands shook uncontrollably, almost blurring before his eyes, soon the shaking took over his feet as well, the movement spread to all of his limbs, it centered in his stomach and torso now, it hurt more than any pain he had ever had, his muscles expanded and contracted at accelerating rates, tearing themselves apart before re-shaping only slightly different, the changes became more prominent every time the muscles would re-shape and fit themselves differently. His body turned and twisted, the liquid fire was back and centered in his stomach and torso, like his other muscles they would expand and contract rapidly and tear themselves apart before re-shaping and settling itself differently, only he could feel that while this was happening his 'boy parts' were going through this as well, expand, contract, tear, reshape only this happened once and it made the burning feel nice compared to that particular change, it was the mother of all pains and he couldn't bear it. Not being able to handle so much damage he promptly passed out. The changes continued on, morphing his body to different proportions before settling on a new form.

Ophanimon smirked as the egg's blinding light died down, the egg unraveled itself in peels to reveal a different form as to who was cocooned inside previously. "_This I going to be fun…_", Her thought trailed off as she thought of her chosen's reaction to _his_ new form.

There was a flash of light, when it died down it revealed to be a mark on the back of the unconscious figure's right hand, it resembled a black hexagon with moderately short lines branching off from each point outward, the mark of the new Digi-Destined or should it be the Chakra-destined? No that wasn't good, Chakra-Chosen? No no not good either, well she would think of a new name for the group later, seeing as they were more chakra than data now. For now she would watch over her charge until they awoke.

It was an unknown amount of time later that the morphed figure awoke in the same cavern. 'Ow…', He groaned, his body twitched in discomfort, it felt like he had been put through a blender before being stitched back together amateurishly.

Groggily he opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings, '… A cave?'. Suddenly the memories of the pain from before and the egg light came rushing back to him, he shot upright only to gasp in pain as his body burned to its core from the sudden and unwelcomed movement. Biting back a cry he heard a familiar voice lace with concern, _"Do not strain yourself child, you are still healing from your transformation."_

'_trans… formation?'_, He thought weakly, the pain ebbing away slowly.

"_Hai, you see when you came into contact with the digi-spirit from before it was transforming you into what you might remember from the memories as Ranamon, specifically speaking it was changing you into a girl-", _she tried to explain only to be cut off by the boy's thoughts.

'_What! How could it change me into a girl? I thought I was going to become one of the other super-awesome spirits?'_, He would have continued his rant but he was mentally shushed by the more digital of the two.

"_Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?_", she said rhetorically to her sheepish charge_, "Ah yes, the problem, you see because of the difference in gender the spirit had to transform your body into a female's and then go from there to accommodate for the power and skill of the spirit in order for you to fully harness it's ability. Do you understand?"_

'_Yes.', _mentally grumbled the irate child. To think he could have all that power but for him to able to fully harness it he had to become a girl, he sighed. He would still change back into a boy right? Right!?

"_Wrong,", _he crumbled, he was going to be a girl for the rest of his life. He perked up, actually being a girl didn't sound so bad, in fact it might be fun trying on lots of clothes, playing with dolls, having tea part-NO. what the hell was happening to him, he actually wanted to change genders!? Well it might be fun and plus he would have those awesome powers as well!

'_Gah!', _He couldn't understand what the hell was going on with him, it was like someone was changing his brain so that he had a more female mentality. He heard a soft chuckle_. 'What's so funny?', _He demanded, thinking that he was the butt of her joke, well he wasn't wrong.

"_I thought that it would be easier to for you to get more in touch with your new body if you had a more female mind, though I did leave the 'love interest' part alone, even though it would've been hilarious otherwise.", _she mumbled the last part, but the blonde didn't register it, he could only focus on the words repeating through his mind.

A sense of dread filled him, it couldn't be true right? _'New body…', _He was still a boy right?_ 'Female…', _He could feel his stomach drop at those words.

Feeling a new energy in his previously aching body, he slowly climbed to his feet. The first thing he noticed was that he was shorter, not by much maybe an inch or so, though it really wasn't detectable he could still register that he felt just that bit shorter. Looking to his hands he gasped at what he saw, his hands weren't the stubby, childish but distinctly male that they were before, now they were thin, delicate and soft, his nails had grown out to a little ways away from its previous length at exactly tip of his fingers and toes.

Feeling a slight breeze he looked down to see his shorts fallen to pool at his ankles, showing smooth tan legs, not a mark on them, they were devoid of unwanted fat surprisingly, and as though in a trance he ran his hands over his thighs, they were definitely smooth but so soft as well, his boxers soon followed his shorts due to not being stretched enough by his now lithe frame, hitting the floor and pooling around his ankles.

There it was. Undeniable proof that he had been turned into a girl. Now he wasn't a pervert by any means, and he certainly never read those little orange books that most of the Konoha men carried with them, but when your father's student is the number one fan of those books and collects each and every addition and reads them until he can recite the whole novel perfectly and said father's sensei writes said smut and is a self-proclaimed 'super-pervert' that constantly does perverse things to most other woman, beside his mother, godmother and pseudo-aunts, it's kind of really hard not to learn those things, even if he was ignored.

He stood there for several moments just staring in shock as to what had replaced his manhood, snapping out of his shock his faced burned a bright red, he quickly bent down to his ankles and with a quick pull had hiked up his undergarments and shorts, though something had caught his eye as he bounced back up, a strand of beautiful golden hair waved about in the corner of his vision before settling, reaching over his shoulder with one hand, as the other held tight onto the hem of both underwear and shorts to ensure no more 'accidents' happened, he grabbed a fistful of soft hair and brought it in front of his face, scrutinizing it with soft sapphire blonde strands of hair were surprisingly smooth and long, reaching to about halfway down his small back.

A small spout of water shot up beside him before it took shape, startled by the sudden movement he stepped back only to look on in shock as the water stopped flowing and slowly took the form of an oval, it stopped moving as fast as before and settled into a calm surface staring back at the transformed blonde, standing at about equal height as it rippled periodically.

The boy-turned-girl stared in shock at the reflected image, as it stared right back at her. The figure in the mirror wore exactly what she wore before tumbling down the cliff face only it was torn in several places with blood staining the tears in the shirt and pants. The girl had exactly the same hair and beautiful eyes that shone a sparkling sapphire blue that were wide-eyed in wonder. The girl was only slightly shorter than what she was before the change. She looked so fragile and lithe, as though she should be protected and treasured like a precious jewel or artifact worth millions.

Her face was heart-shaped with a button nose and soft pink lips, her face was soft and angelic and cute, she blushed at the thought absently realizing the reflection go the same shade of bright red. All in all, the figure was the epitome of cute, no one could deny.

"_I'm glad you like my work._", a voice in her head said teasingly.

'_W-whatever…', _She mumbled as she stole a quick glance at herself only to blush, Kami that was embarrassing, to not be able to look at yourself without blushing, the laughter in her mind didn't help.

"_My my, don't tell me you have a crush on yourself?", _she teased, she broke out into a fit of giggles when she heard a defiant, albeit stuttered,_ 'N-n-no!'_, from her chosen one.

'_Tch whatever.', _She thought when she heard the giggles of the telepathic being. Suddenly a thought popped into her head._ 'Hey Ophanimon, couldn't you have just turned the spirits into guys instead?'_, She asked curiously, though if the answer wasn't to her liking then heads will roll.

"_But of course I could, it would not have taken much effort for a Digimon such as myself.", _was her cheerful reply, apparently either not noticing or not caring about the fuming six-year old she was talking to.

'_THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU!?', _She mentally roared, she could have changed the spirits to suit him but instead chose to change him to suit the spirits? What was up with that!?

"_Because, wether you have realised it or not, the Spirits of the Elements were once living, breathing Digimon and they were proud of their forms, and more importantly they were proud of themselves. I will not have my chosen child being something she is not, and now you have a new start, a new life ready for you.", _that froze her, she changed him into a girl… because she wanted him… to be her daughter… that thought made an unexplained warmth spread through her, it was said with such sincerity that she was shocked. This woman wanted to be her mother, this kind, albeit slightly mischievous, being wanted to be her mother in place of her neglectful birth mother. Although she knew that the other reason was because Ophanimon wanted her to be proud to bear the power and symbols of her first spirit, Ranamon.

She felt tears sting at her eyes, she really meant it, she really wanted to be her mother_, 'R-really y-you do?_', She couldn't believe it, just the thought of a new mother, one that focused on her, one that loved her most and no one else more made her heart skip a beat, it made her feel elated at such a chance, if she was kidding the poor little blonde would be crushed, but it felt so real.

"_Of course I meant it.", _she felt long arms take hold of her small frame softly but protectively, warding away her sadness_, "Now and forever, my little musume-chan…", _She whispered into the child's ear in a quiet voice, she could see the smaller of the two observing her new appearance through the mirror in front of them.

The woman who had engulfed the crying blonde in a hug was a tall woman, easily near six foot. Metallic green armor pieces adorned the figure's body in several places with a yellow crest on each piece. The features that stood out the most about the woman behind her, the little blonde girl, was that the woman had golden angel wings, real angel wings sprouting from her back and eight of them in total. Similarly weird was that the angelic woman wore a green steel helmet that covered her face with the same insignia as the ones adorning her armor. She wore cloth dress piece flowing from under her metal green skirt-armor. She had flawless pale skin and had a bombshell figure that women would kill for, ruby red lips and long auburn hair. Her arms were covered in a strange armor with huge green metal rings around her shoulders. Her breastplate was a green metal with yellow circles in the center of each breast piece. Off to the side lay a large green shield with a gold print of a dragon's head on the front of it, next to it lay a golden spear with little wings and a circular handle. She radiated a calm, relaxing aura.

Before she realized it, the young blonde started to drift off into a peaceful sleep, cutely rubbing an eye with a small fist she let out a tired yawn, Ophanimon could barely contain the urge to squeal 'kawaii!' and glomp the little blonde, only her willpower stopped her from doing so, "Kaa-chan…", The small blonde leaned into the embrace of the taller female and slowly drifted off to sleep, curling into a ball in her embrace with a teary smile on her face, dreaming of things she could do with her Kaa-chan.

Ophanimon smiled softly, this was her child now, she would train her, raise her and love her. But she didn't have all that this little bundle of sunshine would need in life and growing up, this left her with no choice but to take her back to her residence, reluctant as she may be to do it. It might be hard for the blonde in the coming years but she would not face them alone, her new Kaa-chan would be there for her for whatever she would need. The thought brought a warm smile to her lips, she was a mother now, and this cute little blonde was her musume, this little blonde was Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto…

_"I promise Naru-can, I will do my best to be the Kaa-chan that you deserve...",_ a lone tear slipped from her eye, she would do what she could to make sure the blonde ball of sunshine in her arms would grow up loved by her, she would become a warrior worthy of the title of 'Bearer of the Elemental Spirits'.

review or comment a suggestion for an additional spirit, and which one?


End file.
